Liu Shan/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Liu Shan. Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"Father, you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Father, you are an unrivaled warrior!" *"I knew you could do it!" *"Father! I, I must go!" *"I knew you could do it father, well done!" *"Guan Ping, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Guan Ping, you are a true hero!" *"Guan Ping! I am proud to have served with you!" Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Though I may not possess the strength of my father, I share his love of virtue!" *"This area is now under my protection." *"We can still fight, it's too early to give up." *"The enemy is strong, but we cannot lose hope." *"We're in danger... Everyone, try to remain calm." *"We will be destroyed... Perhaps everyone can be saved if I offer my life..." *"I fight in the name of virtue! Or at least I'm trying to..." *"Be careful! I do not want to have to explain your deaths under my command." *"I hope my death... will bring an end to all this madness..." *"Charge... You may not agree with the order, but please do it anyway." *"Everyone, strengthen the defenses. Believe in our cause and you have nothing to fear." *"We cannot let them escape." *"We shall send reinforcements. Nothing beats a strong defense." *"Let's go and attack their main camp. Do something along the lines of a charge attack." *"We must avoid spilling any unnecessary blood. Let's all gather at the main camp." *"So they set a trap here... How troubling..." *"Oh, that was the enemy? I almost didn't even notice." *"Even more enemies are joining the fight. The men are sure to panic..." *"The enemies are still here? Haven't they had enough?" *"I'm all alone... Where is everyone?" *"Hello there... Wait, you're not one of us..." *"Let's stay here. Everyone will get worried if I go on ahead by myself." *"Perhaps they'll just let us have that location if we ask for it. That way, everybody wins." *"Let's get going. We'll be laughed at if we stay here and do nothing." *"Let's join the reinforcements. We'll just be lonely if we stay here." *"This is apparently an important place. We have to stay here and protect it." *"Let's fall back. It's getting late and I grow weary." *"Hmm... I think we should probably chase after that one." *"My apologies! Surely, we must have frightened you." *"You should not leave us behind like that. I was worried there for a moment." *"Oh no... I hope someone comes to help us..." *"I hope I can be of some help..." *"Please don't hurt our allies! You'll force me to... retaliate!" *"Let's go over there. It seems like it will be fun." *"I'll be happy to help out. It sounds like it will be fun." *"If you notice anything, please tell me. I'm still learning how these things work." *"Let's prepare for the next battle. Maybe we should reform our ranks first?" *"We have the advantage... I'm lucky to have such capable warriors." *"Let's push the attack. I want to pressure the enemy." *"We cannot pull back. We have to defend this place..." *"All that I ask is that you give your best in each and every battle." *"We may be able to turn the tide." *"Yes, I shall follow the example you have set for us all." *"Whatever happens here, I want you all to live." *"You must know your enemy before you engage them. Avoid the ones you cannot handle." *"I want you all to help each other out. Unite yourselves in the name of virtue." *"Don't ever forget your honor. You can get through anything as long as you have it." *"Don't overdo it. Stop when you feel you've reached your limit." *"I know how powerful you are. Therefore, please go easy on me." *"Is there any deeper meaning to this fighting? ...I've always wondered about that." *"Can you please tell me how you became so effective in battle? I would like to try and train to reach your level." *"I see now just how dangerous a battle can actually be. Thank you for your help." *"You're fighting very well. However, it's dangerous to do it on your own." *"I see you are not alone... I am not really comfortable with all this commotion." *"It seems like we were successful. I am relieved that it is over." *"You are performing quite well." *"If you don't mind, I would like you to come with me. I could use your strength." *"Those of your ability are referred to as a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hm." *"I understand." *"Your strength serves as an example to us all... Now only if I could use it to make myself stronger as well." *"Thank you so much. I loathe myself for constantly requiring the assistance of others." *"Are you alone? I could never hope to match your feats of strength, even with an army at my command." *"I see you have brought us some guests. We must provide them with a warm welcome." *"Did that go as well as you hoped? I'm sorry if I hindered your progress in any way." *"My, you are a most impressive warrior!" *"I get lonely when I venture out by myself... Would you mind accompanying me?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"At once." *"Very well." *"Such an impressive display... I will be hard-pressed to live up to my father's spirit of benevolence." *"Thank you, Father. I am sorry that you need to come to the aid of your fool of a child.." *"Father, are you all alone out here? I'm sure many people are worried about you." *"I can see you are popular as always, Father. People tend to flock to you, whether they be friend, or foe..." *"It is only natural for us to succeed. We are father and son after all." *"I expect nothing less than the best from you, Father." *"Will you join me, Father? It is the rare occasion that we can work together." *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Yes, Father." *"As you wish, Father." *"Impressive, Jiang Wei. However, please don't ask me to do what you just did..." *"Help me, Jiang Wei. I don't know if I can make it without your assistance." *"I am sorry, Jiang Wei, but I need you to watch over me while we're in battle." *"You sure do like to make things hard on yourself, don't you...?" *"We managed to pull that one off thanks to you." *"You are always sure to impress me, Jiang Wei." *"Would you mind coming with me? I am a bit nervous about going it alone." *"Jiang Wei, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Very well." *"I agree. Let's do it." *"You are doing well as always, Xing Cai. I doubt I could match your efforts even if I tried." *"You came for me! However, it is dangerous here. Please be careful." *"I was worried about you. No, I suppose you can take care of yourself." *"Are you hurt? If you use me as a decoy, then you can divert the enemy's attention away from yourself." *"Thank you, Xing Cai. I am relieved that I was not a burden to you." *"Xing Cai... You are like a shining star of hope to me." *"Xing Cai, please come with me. That is a request, not an order. For you are free to do as you choose." *"Xing Cai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Yes, indeed." *"Very well." *"Although I am not the most worthy of opponents, I would hope you are willing to look past that." *"What is it that draws you here? It will only lead to your own suffering." *"I find it strange that you would seek solace in fighting in isolation from your allies." *"I am afraid that I cannot let you go any further." *"As long as those under my care depend on me, I cannot afford to die in battle." *"I think I shall be leaving for now. My people must be worried about me..." *"If only we could go back to happier times..." Conquest Mode *"Hmm... I wonder if I really should be putting myself in such danger..." *"Father, I shall carry on the quest forged by your blade of virtue." *"Come, Hex Mark! I ask that you deliver me to safety, as you did with my father." *"To be honest, you are not going to find much of a use for me out there." *"You called for me, so I am here. What game will we be playing today?" *"I am here, Father. I hope to see your benevolence for myself." *"I'm not sure why you summoned me... What good am I to you here?" *"Xing Cai, is this some kind of test? So, I just need to go out there and fight?" *"I will not be very useful out there. I should not even be out here in the first place." *"Here. Take this and all of your pain will just melt away." *"You cut a most striking figure. How is it that you manage to shine so brightly?" *"Umm, excuse me. I need your help." *"Thank you. It is refreshing to see that there are still so many kind souls in the world." *"I am sorry, but people are not allowed beyond this point. Unless you want to defeat me of course." *"Okay, I have made my necessary preparations. I suppose I should give them a try." *"You look particularly strong. I would like to see just how strong, if you don't mind." *"Must we really be enemies? I was hoping we could remain friends forever..." *"You would fight the one who would carry on your legacy? What did I do to deserve this?" *"Are you tired of serving as my bodyguard? I guess it can't be helped." *"Xing Cai, have I become too much of a burden to you? If so, I have no right to complain." *"I find it difficult to face you, Sima Zhao. For you are one of the few who know how I truly feel..." *"Do not worry, Father. This is probably the best thing that could happen to your legacy." *"It's okay. It looks much worse than it really is." *"Just leave me be, Xing Cai. You should have told me how you felt sooner." *"Impressive, Sima Zhao. I always thought you had what it takes to lead." *"Hello. You're that really strong warrior I've been hearing about, aren't you?" *"Everyone's talking about you. Let me get a closer look at you." *"How did you get so strong? I saw you on the battlefield, and I still can't believe it." *"Oh! I just had a thought! I'll come again and you can show me how you do it." *"I want you to be my new minister in charge of banquets! Now, let's have some fun." *"Ohh, there's no need to be like that! You just don't understand, do you?" *"Heheh. I'm so happy you understand. I'm glad I asked you to do it." *"I'm kind of useless, aren't I? And yet you've stayed by my side all this time." *"Thank you. I can only hope that this friendship will continue." *"Someday, I want to tell you how I feel. I hope that you will stay with me until then." Dynasty Warriors Next *"I know that I am somewhat worthless. Despite that, you have stayed by my side all this time. One of these days, I will tell you how I really feel about you. Until then, I hope you will remain with me." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I fight for the sake of our future." *"We can only believe in our future and proceed forward." *"I shall carry out everything that is required of me." *"Those were favorable results." *"I am relieved that everything went so well." *"I want for you to have this. I hope you like it." *"I knew you could do it." *"I was really counting on you to get it done..." *"I defeated a large number of enemies in that recent battle. I think I managed to achieve my objective." *"Lately, I have not been given many chances to go to battle... It is tough to think that I am not trusted." *"Lately, people call me to battle quite often. Although it is difficult, I want to live up to their expectations." *"Forgive me if I do not look like I'm having a good time. I'm trying my best to enjoy myself..." *"Though I may not possess the strength of my father, I share his love of virtue!" *"I fight in the name of virtue! Or at least I'm trying to..." *"Those of your ability are referred to as a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Jiang Wei, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Xingcai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Imagawa, there is no better kemari player than you." *"We're in danger... Everyone, try to remain calm." *"Hello. Oh, it's just me." *"That was wonderful." *"How can I be as strong as you?" *"I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't shown up." *"Who would have thought a battlefield would be so dangerous?" *"I am Liu Shan, famed for my foolishness." *"Why don't we just go home?" *"You've been busy, Father." *"Thank you for coming, Father." *"Impressive, Jiang Wei." *"Help me, Jiang Wei." *"Haha, you haven't changed a bit, Xingcai." *"Xingcai, you came!" *"You're amazing, Master Imagawa." *"Thank you for your help, Master Imagawa." *"Your strength serves as an example to us all... Now if only I could use it to make myself stronger as well." *"How can I be as strong as you? Do you think you could teach me?" *"We'd have been done for if you hadn't shown up. Thank you." *"Who'd have thought a battlefield would be dangerous? Thanks for coming." *"I am Liu Shan, famed for my foolishness. I apologize in advance for not being a worthy opponent." *"I think I shall be leaving for now. My people must be worried about me..." *"You've been busy, Father. Whoever succeeds your duty has a lot to live up to." *"Thank you for coming, Father. I am not worthy of your benevolence." *"Impressive, Jiang Wei. However, please don't ask me to do what you just did..." *"Help me, Jiang Wei. I don't know if I can make it without your assistance." *"You are doing well as always, Xingcai. I doubt I could match your efforts even if I tried." *"You came for me! However, it is dangerous here. Please be careful." *"You're amazing, Master Imagawa. Haha, I don't know why, but I can't stop laughing..." *"I am indebted to you, Master Imagawa. I think you and I will be good friends." *"You're absolutely glowing. If I'm not careful I'll forget to hold onto my weapon." *"You cut a most striking figure. How is it that you manage to shine so brightly?" *"I knew I could count on you. I wish you could stay and take care of me forever." *"You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful. This is the last time you should help me." *"Must we really be enemies? I was hoping we could remain friends forever..." *"This is an unfortunate turn... Tonight, I will keep you in my thoughts and dreams." *"You're amazing, Father. I can see why everyone loves you." *"You've always had such a strong sense of duty, Father. I may be useless, but please don't abandon me..." *"You really amaze me, Jiang Wei. Your talents are wasted protecting me." *"I'm so glad you found me, Jiang Wei. It's a little hobby of mine, making you worry." *"Xingcai... My brightest hope. I hope you'll continue to shine forever and ever." *"You don't know how happy I am to see your face, Xingcai. But it's dangerous here. Forget about me and go." *"I can't take my eyes off you, Master Imagawa... This may be what I want to be someday." *"This is no time to be playing kemari, Master Imagawa. Do you think you could help me tidy up?" *"It appears that I have no choice but to do battle." *"I know that you are strong, so I hope you'll go easy on me." *"I can't afford to lose this fight. I must do my best in order to emerge victorious." *"Your strength is unsurpassed, Father. Could you please take it easy on me?" *"Well done, Father. Your sense of benevolence gives you incredible power." *"I cannot attain the lofty heights you have reached, Father. Somebody else should carry on your legacy." *"Come play with me, Jiang Wei." *"Go easy on me, Jiang Wei. Remember, this is just for fun." *"This was supposed to be just for fun... Why couldn't you understand that?" *"Today, I feel in the mood for some serious training." *"I'm tired, Xingcai. Can we stop training now?" *"It looks like you don't plan on giving me a break. You're as strict as ever, Xingcai." *"What do you plan on doing with that, Master Imagawa?" *"I just can't match your skill with the ball. I always fail at everything I do..." *"Hmm... How is it that you can do such things? I must try and master that myself." *"I would appreciate it if you didn't overestimate my abilities." *"Please be merciful with me, Zhao Yun." *"Thank you, Father." *"So you have had enough of me... How unfortunate." *"What's wrong, Xingcai? Come on, fight like you always do in our training." *"Sorry, I am a slow learner. Please be patient with me." *"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Warriors Orochi 4 *"The spirit of righteousness lives on within me." *"Why won't you just leave me alone?" *"If I am with you, Master Munenori, then nothing frightens me." *"I went somewhere where no one knows who I am. That allowed me to enjoy doing whatever I liked." *"I watched over the others as they trained. I wish they would stop asking me to join them, though. I'm not good at doing things in a group." Category:Quotes